


Shooting Star

by SandersSidesFan



Category: Short Story - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandersSidesFan/pseuds/SandersSidesFan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Shooting Star

Falling, falling, falling. Continually passing over the edge. Slipping through a night so dark as day so bright. The planes of reality falter, the realms of time collide. I feel my body split across all limits of the imagination. I see worlds collide and empires fall. I understand the wonders of the universe. I see planets die and species rise. I’m the bullet of a gun, just I don’t end lives. I am the wish bearer from a thousand tales. I am a meteor from a scientific discovery. I am a falling, dying star. My world has never ended, it has tossed, and toiled, and burned, it has been present since the dawn of time and till the end of days. It has split and pulsed and shivered. A thousand minutes and the world is born, a single second and the world will burn.

My mind is spinning, my pulse is racing. I am the lost boy. The silent hushing of sound, the echoing of a broken noise. The doors of reality shiver and gape. I race through the rings of Saturn; I travel where rock and ice crack on my path. My vision blurred where time has stopped. The open gates of time unfolds, as I am one with past untold. As beauty waits and shadows lie, a shooting star will pass you by. The universe is yet to see, the wonders left in a world to keen.

I feel my pulse weaken, my mind a shiver. I see the ending of worlds, and worlds start anew. I know my time has come to watch my world burn, at least I know not many will yearn. I have made peace with my demons and I’m ready for when my fires burn out. I know that is soon and I’m not scared. A darkness won’t haunt, nor spirit undie. I once was a star in the sky. I have come to a shriveling halt, my burning embers will at last die down. My time is near, and at last goodbye.


End file.
